<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favorite Uncle by wuwuxian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104182">Favorite Uncle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwuxian/pseuds/wuwuxian'>wuwuxian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Gen, a lot of fluff, hinata as oikawa's son, hinata is a kid, kid hinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwuxian/pseuds/wuwuxian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou is Oikawa’s son. Everyone wants to be the favorite uncle.<br/>(Or, Oikawa Shouyou is a little sunshine, and everyone loves him.)</p><p>_</p><p>a bunch of one shots about 3 years old Shouyou having everyone around his little finger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Everyone, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello !! so, this idea was in my mind for a little while. It was originally about Hinata being Oikawa’s son, and kenma being his favorite uncle. Then I wanted Iwaizumi to be his favorite uncle. Then I thought about ‘uncle Tobio’ teasing the poor child. And the train of my thoughts went on and on, and the result was: this !</p><p>I’ve only wrote this chapter for now, but I’ll write more when I have time. I’d happily appreciate any comment, kudo and bookmark, but I’m doing this mostly because I enjoy, so yeah. You don’t have to do it unless you want to, I guess? And I’d LOVE to know if you have any request, or want a scene to happen. Thank you so much for reading this !! uwu</p><p>(tags will be edited.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they arrive at the airport, there are a lot of people waiting for them. Tooru takes Shouyou’s hand in his own, “Are you ready, Shou-chan?”</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou looks at him with sparkly eyes, and nods. “Yes daddy! I am so ready!!”</p><p> </p><p>Tooru smiles at his son, and together, they step forward.</p><p> </p><p>The first person he sees is Iwaizumi (of course it is), and Tooru can’t believe how much he missed his best friend. “Iwa-chan!” Tooru shouts, the smile on his face growing bigger. At the loud noise, Iwaizumi turns his head, just to see Oikawa Tooru, his childhood friend, with an orange-haired boy beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi replies softly, already stepping towards the pair, and then stopped when they were close enough. He closed the distance and hugged Tooru gently. “You’re back,” he lets out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I’m back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back.”</p><p> </p><p>They would continue their hug (it’s been three years since they last see each other, after all) if not for a little, tiny, confused tangerine down there.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou grabbed Tooru’s shirt softly, and hid behind him when the black haired man kneels in front of him. A smile paints Iwaizumi’s face, and his expression softens. “You’re Shouyou, aren’t you?” At this, Shouyou tilts his head a little so the stranger can see his face, and then nods.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, your father’s friend. You may have heard of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you the Iwa-chan who used to bully daddy when you were in high school?”</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Iwaizumi’s face, Tooru can’t help but laugh. Iwaizumi sends a glare at him and is back to Shouyou, “Yes, I guess that’s me. But sometimes your dad needs to be bullied, don’t you agree?” Shouyou doesn’t say anything for a little while, and just at the moment Iwaizumi thinks the boy hasn’t taken any of his father’s genes at all, a light flashes his face. “Like when he doesn’t let me be awake past 11?”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi sighs. Of course he has Tooru’s genes, what did he even expect? “Yes, like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I think it’s good to bully daddy, but you can’t make him sad!” then, he continues, “Will you bully daddy for me, if I ask you?” And he looks at him with those puppy eyes, and Iwaizumi couldn’t bear to say no even if he wanted to. Thus, he answered warmly, “Of course. You can count on me whenever you wanted to teach that dad of yours a lesson or two.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much, Uncle Hajime!” and then—then he smiles at him, a bright, big smile on his little face that almost blinds Iwaizumi. Almost. He had a feeling that moments like this are going to happen more than it was good for his health. This kid’s smile could kill people, literally. Iwaizumi could feel his limbs getting weak.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up and looked at Tooru. “Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>Tooru, who was looking at his son, turned his head: “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you manage make a son like <em>this?</em>” Iwaizumi pointed at Shouyou, who was running toward a toy shop near them. “How did <em>you</em>, of all of the people, have a literal <em>angel</em> as your son? It’s the mother’s gene. I’m sure. It can’t be yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Tooru laughs, a fake offended look on his face. “What do you mean, Iwa-chan! Of course that’s all because of my genes!” then he smiles a little, “And yes, he has his mother’s genes, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi, feeling the change of atmosphere around them tries to change the subject. “Anyway. You almost ruined my chance to be his favorite uncle, Shittykawa.”</p><p> </p><p>Now, Tooru looked amused and interested a little. He tilted his head, “Favorite uncle?”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi stared at the orange-haired angle who was coming back to their side, and huffed. “Believe me, you have no idea.” Tooru wanted to ask more about the subject, but Shouyou was tugging his shirt. He smiled at his son. “What’s wrong, Shou-chan?”</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou looked a bit shy before saying, “Can Uncle Hajime hug me?” Tooru looked at Iwaizumi, whose mouth was open. In his defense, he didn’t expect Shouyou to warm up with him this quickly—looked like he really did have some of Oikawa’s genes, after all. After a moment, he knelt down to hold Shouyou in his strong arms, and then lifted him up. Shouyou laughed (a music to his ears, Iwaizumi decided) and waved at his all-smiling dad.</p><p> </p><p>When they were heading to Iwaizumi’s car so he could bring them home (his own home, since Tooru’s home wasn’t done yet and they decided to stay at Iwaizumi’s for a week or two), Tooru began quietly, “Whatever it is with the ‘favorite uncle’ thing, I think you gained a special place today.”</p><p> </p><p>If you saw Iwaizumi’s smile, no you didn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello everyone !! sorry for the loong wait (இ﹏இ`｡) i really didn't except this to get so many hits and kudos.. here's part two, btw! next one will be here soon, i start working on it today and i alrdy know what do i want to so with it so 40% of job is done !<br/>thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toru and Shouyou have been staying at Iwaizumi’s place for a week now. It took some time for Shouyou to get used to the hour difference, but he eventually slept at night and let the two adults rest too. Iwaizumi was nice enough to offer his house and not complain even though a certain 3 years old monster (a lovely one, of course) was making mess of it every single hour, but Toru knew they couldn’t stay at his place forever.</p><p>So, he told Iwaizumi exactly this.</p><p>“Iwa-chan,” Toru began.</p><p>“Yeah, Shittykawa?”  Iwaizumi answered, while playing with Shouyou who was currently sitting on his lap. Toru ignored the offensive nickname and continued, “Can you take care of Shouyou tomorrow morning? I have something to do so I can’t stay with him.” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, “I have to go to work, as you know, so I can’t stay at home,” he then pinched Shouyou’s nose softly and after smiling at his little whine and continued, “but you probably can ask others to do it. They really want to meet Shouyou.”</p><p>“Meet me?” Shouyou asked, “Who’s gonna meet Shouyou, uncle Hajime?”</p><p>Iwaizumi patted him on his head, “A bunch of really nice people, your dad’s old friends.”</p><p>“Daddy’s friends?” Shouyou tilted his head and looked at Iwaizumi. “Like uncle Hajime?” the older man smiled, “Yes, like me.” Shouyou smiled brightly at this and hugged Iwaizumi’s leg. “If they’re all like uncle Hajime, Shouyou is okay with them!”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s smile grew softer as Shouyou pressed his face to his leg. After a moment he turned to Toru.</p><p>“What important business do you have, Shittykawa?”</p><p>“Can you please stop calling me with that name?” Toru sighed. “And I’m going to look for a place.”</p><p>Hearing this, Iwaizumi frowned. “Are you not comfortable here, Oikawa?”</p><p>“No! It’s not that! It’s really nice here, Iwa-chan, and you’re really nice to me and Shouyou too,” Toru said, “But you can’t always cancel your own plans because of us, and I know you’re doing it so don’t bother with denying. Also, we need a home for ourselves. Right, Shou-chan?”</p><p>“Yea!!” Shouyou replied absently at the mention of his name, not even knowing what did he agree to. Iwaizumi looked at Shouyou and back at Toru, “I guess you’re right. But take your time, I’ll kick your ass if you think you’re bothering me in any way, actually, you may be bothering me, but Shouyou isn’t so fuck off.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan, language!”</p><p>“Laguange!”</p><p>Toru and Shouyou both screamed at the same time. Iwaizumi laughed lightly, “Right right, sorry. It’s just hard to hold my tongue around you, dumbkawa.” Tory rolled his eyes and turned to Shouyou with a fond smile on his face, “That’s ‘language’, Shou-chan!”</p><p>“Oh, right!” Shouyou repeated, “Laguange!”</p><p>“No, it’s ‘language’, not ‘laguange’!”</p><p>“Yeah! Laguange!”</p><p>“No, Shou-chan, you’re getting it wrong—actually, never mind. Hey Iwa-chan! What are you recording?”</p><p>Iwaizumi laughed and turned his phone to focus on Shouyou who was repeating ‘laguange’ in a sing-song voice. “Of course it’s Shouyou.”</p><p>Toru wasn’t surprised at all. Iwaizumi’s phone was completely useless during high school. He didn’t even answer his texts, yet now it was always in his back pocket or somewhere near so he could record and take pictures of Shouyou. When he thought of it, it really was sweet, how Iwaizumi’s entire gallery was full of Shouyou.</p><p>Toru asked after he was done recording, “So, do you know how I can contact them altogether? It’s kind of tiring to message them all one by one… is there a group chat or something?”</p><p>“Ah, there is. Did I forget to add you? There’s a very huge group chat with everyone in it. I’ll add you later so you can ask them.”</p><p>“Hmm, that’s good! Thank you, Iwa-chan. I’ll be going to put Shouyou on bed, it’s already nine. C’mere, Shou-chan! Let’s go to bed and have sweet dreams!”</p><p>“Yes daddy! Let’s goo!” Shouyou replied and threw himself at Toru’s arms. He pressed his lips to soft curls of orange on his head and carried him to the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Iwaizumi added Oikawa]</p><p>Oikawa: hiya everyone !! ☆ヾ(- ∀・*)</p><p>Bokuto: OIKAWA!!! HIII!!</p><p>Oikawa: bokuto-chan! How are you doing? ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡</p><p>Iwaizumi: to think that you actually have a son now…</p><p>Kageyama: are you sure he isn’t the son himself?</p><p>Bokuto: HAHAHAHAHA</p><p>Kuro: hey man! Long time no see</p><p>Oikawa: stop being mean to me, Iwa-chan! If only Shouyou was here to defend me!</p><p>Oikawa: tobio-chan im just gonna ignore u &lt;3</p><p>Oikawa: hello kuro! It’s been a while since I talked to yall..</p><p>Kenma: how’s Shouyou? Is he okay?</p><p>Oikawa: shou-chan’s great! He’s asleep rn though</p><p>Oikawa: I actually have a favor to ask…</p><p>Tsukishima: he didn’t contact us for so long and now that he did he has a favor to ask. great</p><p>Yamaguchi: don’t be mean, tsuki!</p><p>Yamaguchi: what do you need, oikawa-san?</p><p>Oikawa: so you know that I’ve been staying at Iwa-chan’s for a while now</p><p>Oikawa: I want to look for a house</p><p>Oikawa: im actually doing it tomorrow!</p><p>Oikawa: but the thing is…</p><p>Kuro: is…?</p><p>Bokuto: WHAT’S WRONG BRO! DO YOU NEED MONEY! I CAN LEND YOU SOME! RIGHT, AKAASHI?!</p><p>Akaashi: I don’t think that’s the matter, but we sure can help Oikawa-san.</p><p>Oikawa: No! thank you bokuto-chan, but it’s just that</p><p>Oikawa: I cant leave Shouyou alone !!! (PД`q。)·。'</p><p>Oikawa: I alry asked iwa-chan and he was busy tomorrow morning..</p><p>Oikawa: is any of you free? shouyou is a good kid! he wont bother you at all!</p><p>Kenma: I’m free.</p><p>Kuro: me too</p><p>Bokuto: ME AND AKAASHI! WE HAVE NOTHING TO DO!! RIGHT AKAASHI?</p><p>Akaashi: Yes, Oikawa-san. We’d be glad to take care of Shouyou-kun.</p><p>Yamaguchi: I’m free, too!</p><p>Oikawa: don’t yall have a life? why are you all free..</p><p>Oikawa: now how should I choose (ノ﹏ヽ)</p><p>Bokuto: CHOOSE US!!</p><p>Bokuto: ME AND AKAASHI!</p><p>Bokuto: AKAASHI!</p><p>Bokuto: AND!</p><p>Bokuto: ME!</p><p>Kuro: if you dont choose him he’ll cry</p><p>Kuro: choose him</p><p>Akaashi: a very good point, kuro-san.</p><p>Kenma: I can’t believe you did that, kuroo.</p><p>Kuro: sorry, kenma! But you know it’s true</p><p>Oikawa: okay, it’s bokuto-chan and akaashi then!</p><p>Oikawa: please text me your address, Im gonna drop Shouyou tmrw morning at 9</p><p>Oikawa: ive gotta go sleep now (´-ω-)´</p><p>Oikawa: gn everyone!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next one is shouyou with bokuaka! <br/>i actually have a twitter account: @weiyuwuxian</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's persian new year so i thought it's a good time to update ! happy new year ! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, after dressing Shouyou, they left Iwaizumi’s house to meet Bokuto and Akaashi. As they walked (‘cause their place was unexpectedly close to Iwaizumi’s) Toru glanced at his son. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt with a chick on it and blue jeans.</p>
<p>“Daddy! Daddy! Look at that puppy!” Shouyou chirped, pointing at the white dog who was walking with its owner.</p>
<p>“It’s cute! Isn’t it, Shou-chan?”</p>
<p>“It is! It is!” Shouyou jumped excitedly, “Can we have a puppy? And kitty? Can I name them? I’ll call them puppy! And kitty! Puppy-chan and Kitty-chan! Meow!” Toru smiled, “When we found a house, we can think about it.”</p>
<p>“Let’s find a house! For daddy, Shouyou, puppy-chan and kitty-chan!”</p>
<p>“Daddy’s going to look for it today, while you’re having fun with his friends. Say, Shou-chan, are you excited to meet daddy’s friends?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! But... I want to see our home! With daddy! It gotta be huuuuge! With so many rooms! And a garden! So Shouyou can play with puppy-chan! And kitty-chan too! Daddy, can I come? Pleaseee?” Shouyou looked up at his dad with his eyes round and shining, and Toru had a <em>really</em> hard time to turn him down. Instead, he lifted him up in response and pressed their faces together, “It’s sooo boring, Shou-chan! I have to deal with scary old people! They don’t even like sweets… can you believe it?” he put him down and continued, “I bet it’s so much more fun with Bokuto and Akaashi! Did you know Bokuto is a professional volleyball player? Didn’t you love volleyball so much? You can play together!”</p>
<p>“Volleyball…” Shouyou repeated, his eyes shining and his mouth wide open. “Let’s go! Daddy can do all the bo’ing stuff! Shouyou wants to play! Play volleyball!”</p>
<p>Toru smiled fondly. After thinking for a moment, he faked a pained expression, “Shou-chan! You want to leave me alone? It’s not fair! What should I do without you!” Shouyou didn’t answer, and completely ignored him. Toru stared at the top of his head with disbelief—he spent so much time with Iwaizumi he was even ignoring him!</p>
<p>After five minutes of walking and Shouyou talking excitedly about volleyball, they finally arrived at Bokuto and Akaashi’s home. Toru, with one hand holding Shouyou’s little one stepped forward and pressed his finger on the door bell.</p>
<p>“They’re here! Keiji! They’re here!” They heard Bokuto’s loud voice behind the closed door. After a few seconds, the door opened.</p>
<p>A young man with dark, short hair was standing there. Tory smiled, “Keiji-kun! Long time no see!”</p>
<p>“Oikawa-san.” Replied Akaashi quietly. He then turned his gaze, “You must be Shouyou-kun, right?” He asked Shouyou, who just stood there with wide eyes staring at Akaashi without a response.</p>
<p>“Shou-chan? What’s wrong?” Toru asked after seeing Shouyou’s long silence. The boy in question opened his mouth. Then closed it, and opened it again. “So- so pretty!!!” He said, finally, pointing at Akaashi who was standing still dumbfounded. “Just like daddy! So pretty! Mr. pretty, can I touch your hair?” Akaashi stared at the orange-haired boy for a moment, and then lifted him up. Shouyou’s small fingers touched his hair, and he gasped, “Waaah! So soft!” he turned to face Akaashi, “I’m Shouyou! Shouyou’s three!” And held four of his fingers up. Toru chuckled softly and whispered, “You have to put one down, Shou-chan. That’s four!” hearing this, Shouyou put a finger down quickly and smiled again as if nothing had happened.</p>
<p>“Mr. Pretty, what’s your name? Mine is Shouyou! Daddy calls me Shou-chan! He says it’s because he loves me so much, but why can’t I call him Toru-chan? I love him!”</p>
<p>Akaashi smiled fondly, his eyes softening. “My name is Keiji, Akaashi Keiji.”</p>
<p>“Can I call you Keiji-chan? You’re so pretty!”</p>
<p>Toru started talking, “Shou-chan, it’s not polite to call older people like this!” Shouyou looked at his dad and back at Akaashi, “Sorry.. Shouyou wants to be polite! Can I call you uncle Keiji? Uncle Keiji, you are so, so pretty!”</p>
<p>“You can call me whatever you want, Shouyou-kun,” Akaashi replied, “And you are beautiful, too. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Keiji-chan. He’s not used to this kind of stuff yet, he never had to deal with‘em in Brazil so it’s pretty new for him.” Toru said with an apologetic tone.</p>
<p>As Akaashi opened his mouth to reply, a loud voice cut in.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey!” followed by that voice was Bokuto, jumping in front of door. “Oikawa! Hello!” he said, an without waiting for a response turned to face Shouyou who was still in Akaashi’s arms. “Look what do we have here! Hello, Shouyou-chan!”</p>
<p>Shouyou looked at him, surprised by the sudden excitement and enthusiasm. He held himself closer to Akaashi’s chest and asked with a low voice, “Who’s this?” but apparently, his voice wasn’t low enough cause his question was answered by Bokuto himself. “Bokuto! I’m Bokuto, call me Bokuto-san!”</p>
<p>Hearing the name. Shouyou’s mouth opened. “Do you play volleyball?”</p>
<p>“YES!” Bokuto screamed, “I’m a very normal player in a very good team! Our team is the best!”</p>
<p>“That’s so cool! Your hair is so cool to! It has two colors! Daddy!” Shouyou turned to Toru, “Shouyou wants to be like uncle Boku— Bokuto-san!! He’s so tall! He plays volleyball! Can Shouyou be like him too?”</p>
<p>“Of course, if you eat your milk and vegetables.” Toru answered.</p>
<p>“Vegetables…” Shouyou thought for a moment, and then chirped again. “I will! I will!”</p>
<p>Toru smiled at the three of them—it looked like Shouyou had warmed up to them. As Akaashi stepped closer to Bokuto so Shouyou could touch his hair, he started, “Well then, Keiji-chan, Koutarou-chan, take care of Shouyou please. If anything happened, you have my number so please call me. And Shouyou,” he turned to him, “Don’t bother them, okay?”</p>
<p>“I won’t!” he pointer at the ground as a sign for Akaashi to put him down, and after he did, he ran toward Toru and hugged his leg. “We will come to save you, daddy! If it get bo’ing or ol’ people were mean to you, just call Shouyou! I’ll save you!”</p>
<p>Ah. So he hadn’t ignore him, after all, Toru thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Shouyou-kun, what do you want to do?” Akaashi asked.</p>
<p>“Play volleyball with Bokuto-san! I want to learn from him! I want to draw, too! And play with uncle Keiji!” Shouyou responded happily, already running toward Akaashi. “What’s that Bokuto-san’s holdin’?” Shouyou asked curiously.</p>
<p>“It’s a basket, we’re—”</p>
<p>“We’re going to park!” Bokuto cut in.</p>
<p>“Park?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Keiji made us sandwiches! We can play volleyball!”</p>
<p>“Volleyball!”</p>
<p>“Yeah!”</p>
<p>“We can draw too!”</p>
<p>“Yeah!!”</p>
<p>“Hoorayyy!” Shouyou screamed happily. As Bokuto left, Akaashi smiled, “Shouyou-kun, did you eat breakfast back at home?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Uncle Hajime made us breakfast! Daddy says if I eat my breakfast, I can get really tall! Uncle Keiji, are you making yummy food?”</p>
<p>“Yes, so we can eat in the park,” Akaashi answered while packing. “I’m done, though.”</p>
<p>“Can we go now? Can we go? Shouyou wants to play volleyball with Bokuto-san!”</p>
<p>“Yes, we can. Bokuto-san has gone to start the car and is waiting for us, so let’s go.”</p>
<p>Shouyou took Akaashi’s hand and smiled brightly. “Let’s go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the car, Bokuto an Akaashi were sitting at front seats while Shouyou was on backseat, his seat-belt safely closed and he was singing a child song, moving himself to the rhythm. Akaashi was recording it—he was sure he’d be extra happy whenever he looked at the video, and that his entire day would be bright.</p>
<p>When the car started moving, Shouyou screamed, “Bokuto-san can ride cars! It’s moving! He’s so, so cool!”</p>
<p>Bokuto laughed whole-heartedly, pleased with himself and the compliment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“..and then daddy started running cause a big bug was flying toward him! He then fell on the sand!” Shouyou was in middle of telling a story about their life in Brazil when they arrived at their destination.</p>
<p>“We’re here!” Bokuto said, undoing his seatbelt and opening the door. After they opened Shouyou’s belt and he was out, they started walking.</p>
<p>“It’s so big here!” Shouyou said with his eyes visibly shining, and ran toward a free spot. “Bokuto-san! Let’s play volleyball!!” Bokuto didn’t need to be told twice. He put the basket in his hand beside a bench Akaashi was going to sit on and after pulling out a volleyball (a small one, since Shouyou still was 3 and couldn’t lift a normal ball), ran toward where Shouyou was standing. Akaashi looked at them and smiled before opening the book he’d brought along and started reading.</p>
<p>Time went by with the sound of Bokuto and Shouyou’s laughter. Without anything to worry about, Akaashi was reading his book silently, enjoying the good weather. But it didn’t last long—</p>
<p>“OH MY GOD! SHOUYOU!” screamed Bokuto horrified. Akaashi glanced up to see what had happened, and not long after it put down his book and ran toward the duo. “Shouyou-kun!” Akaashi said, kneeling in front of the said boy and touching his read forehead. “Are you okay? What happened?” he asked this to Bokuto, who was on edge of crying.</p>
<p>“The ball! It hit.. Shouyou’s head.. Keiji! Is he dying?” Bokuto cried, causing people too look at their direction.</p>
<p>“Shouyou-kun,” Akaashi said gently but with a worried tone, “Does it hurt?” He touched Shouyou’s red face again.</p>
<p>“I’m okay! It doesn’t hurt at all!” Shouyou replied happily, not affected by the other two’s worried faces a bit.</p>
<p>“HOW!” Bokuto cried loudly again. “It hit you so hard! Keiji, did it damage his brain? Is this why he can’t feel the pain?” actually, Akaashi was thinking about the same thing, but he didn’t say anything. Instead he said, “Bokuto-san. You’re scaring him.” (Which wasn’t true at all—Shouyou was just a little confused.) He turned turned to Shouyou, “Shouyou-kun—are you sure you’re okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah..?” Shouyou replied, “It stings a little, but Shouyou’s fine! Pedro and Shouyou used to play with ball in beach! We’d always end up falling on the sand!”</p>
<p>“Pedro?” Bokuto asked, puzzled.</p>
<p>“Shouyou-kun, why don’t we eat something? You can tell us stories about Pedro.” Akaashi interrupted before Shouyou could answer, still worried about the previous events.</p>
<p>“Yay! Let’s eat!”</p>
<p>They went back to where their basket was, beside the bench. Shouyou sat on Akaashi’s lap, sandwich in one hand while moving the other excitedly. “Daddy and Pedro’s mommy are friends! We watched One Piece together!” as Shouyou told them about his little friend in Brazil, Bokuto who was sitting beside Akaashi ate the last bit of his food before turning his head. “Keiji,” Bokuto whispered, loud enough just for the black haired man to hear. “Do you think Oikawa would let us adopt him?” He asked, looking at the back of Shouyou’s head.</p>
<p>The other man seemed to consider this genuinely for a moment. “I don’t think it’s possible, even if Oikawa-san agreed,” he whispered back, “But… I would love it. If we could have him, I mean.” He then planted a gentle kiss on Shouyou’s fluffy hair, causing him to giggle loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope he didn’t cause you any trouble,” Toru said as Akaashi gently put the fast-asleep Shouyou in his hands.</p>
<p>“No,” Bokuto replied seriously, the usual playful tone he’d use nowhere to be found, “He was an actual angel.”</p>
<p>Toru eyed the boy in his arm and smiled fondly. “He is. Isn’t he?” He then looked back at them, “But, seriously. Thank you, Keiji-kun and Bokuto-chan. It was a huge help.”</p>
<p>“It was nothing. We enjoyed every moment,” Akaashi replied sincerely. “How did it go with the house? Did you find a suitable one, Oikawa-san?”</p>
<p>“Ah, about that… it still needs some time, you know. But don’t worry—we’ll find somewhere soon enough!” he winked, “Shouyou’s dad is a superhero! He’s capable of finding a cozy home~”</p>
<p>Akaashi’s lips turned up wards and he smiled softly. “We’d be very happy to take care of him in future, too. Please always count on us, Oikawa-san.”</p>
<p>“I will! Thank you again, Keiji-kun! Bokuto-chan!” Toru said. “We’ll be going now. Good bye!”</p>
<p>“Bye bye!”</p>
<p>“Good bye. Be careful on your way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night, when Toru was putting Shouyou on bed, he opened his eyes for a brief moment.</p>
<p>“Daddy..?” Shouyou’s sleepy voice could be heard in the darkness.</p>
<p>“Shou-chan.”</p>
<p>“They weren’t mean to daddy… were they…”</p>
<p>It took Toru a moment to realize what was he referring to. “No, they weren’t. They were scared of Shou-chan when I said you’d come to help me.”</p>
<p>“Mmmhm…”</p>
<p>And just like that, Shouyou was back to sleep again.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>